1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to tubs and, more particularly, to the decontamination of fluid-injection systems for tubs that inject fluid into a tub so as to create a massaging-effect turbulence in the liquid of the tub.
2. Background Art
Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes and/or bathes. Tubs have, however, evolved to add relaxation and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas, whirlpools.
For instance, tubs are now provided with air-jet systems or hydro-massage systems. Such systems often involve piping to inject a fluid (air, water) into the water of the tub, so as to cause a turbulence that will create a massaging effect on the occupant of the tub.
The piping is connected to openings in the wall of the tub for fluid injection therethrough. Even though various mechanisms have been provided to prevent infiltration (e.g., check valves at the jets), water has been known to infiltrate the piping through these openings, to accumulate in the piping. Water accumulated therein is stagnant, and is subject to mildew, alga and/or bacteria growth.
In order to decontaminate the piping, it is known to inject ozone so as to oxidize organic growth and kill same. However, ozone is noxious at low concentrations, whereby the use of ozone in piping decontamination must be highly controlled in residential installations.